


So Damn Screwed

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Marvel Cinematic Universe [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard Bucky, Handcuffs, M/M, client Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Bucky wakes up with his own damn handcuffs binding his wrists.





	So Damn Screwed

A soft click broke through the uneasiness of Bucky’s eerie dreams and he jerked awake, heart pounding. He was under attack, he was captured again, he was…

…he was lying in a plush bed in a beautiful hotel room.

Right.

He wasn’t a soldier anymore.

Thank God.

Sitting up, he yawned, but when he tried to cover his mouth the back of a hand, he got nowhere before clink-clank warned him something was amiss.

Handcuffs.

Aw hell, Steve!

Bucky jumped to his feet, took two steps toward the door, and froze. Steve stood there, sleep-disheveled and beautiful, and gave him a small wave.

“You’re okay,” said Bucky dumbly.

“I’m fine,” Steve agreed.

“And these are…?” Bucky held up his bound wrists.

“Their yours. I took them from your bag. Didn’t find the key.”

“Oh, it’s in–”

Steve held up a silencing finger. “Don’t know, don’t care. You’ve been avoiding me.”

Memories of Steve naked in his arms, moaning with bliss, came unbidden. Bucky looked away, ashamed. Steve was his employer, his charge, and way too important and gorgeous and talented to waste himself on a schlub like Bucky.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Steve continued.

“Doubt it,” muttered Bucky. _How can I protect him effectively if I’m in love with him? What a cluster fuck…yeah, a cluster fuck would be nice…_

“And you’re wrong. I wanted what we did. I want *you,* in my life, as a friend and a bodyguard and more. If that’s what you want. So…I thought some convincing would be in order.”

“Not listening.” Fuck, Bucky sounded petulant. No wonder Steve quirked a judgemental eyebrow at him.

“Oh, you don’t have to listen.” Steve crossed the room, moving like a damn cat stalking his prey, and circled Bucky. Lips brushed the back of Bucky’s neck and a tingle shivered down his spine. “Just feel.” Hands snaked under his shirt, fingers gently skimming his muscles.

Bucky was so. damn. screwed.

But fuck if he could think of anyone he’d rather be so damn screwed by than Steve.


End file.
